


Kneel and Submit

by TheDalishWarden



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDalishWarden/pseuds/TheDalishWarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan is unique for an Omega, bold and rarely submitting to the Alphas that she came across in their travels, but Solas is a seasoned Alpha, and he knows that the signs of submission from Lavellan are, quite literally, just a matter of waiting for the right moment.</p><p>--</p><p>Prompt fill for the DA Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\-----------------------

Inquisitor Lavellan was unique. She was bolder, more confident than many her age, even with the weight of leadership constantly hanging over her head. She was intelligent, somehow possessing the wisdom that some who'd lived decades longer than her did not have. She was one of the most beautiful he'd ever come across in his travels, not just in body, but in mind and spirit as well.

Lavellan a great many things, Solas thought to himself one evening while their party was relaxing around the campfire, but a typical Omega was not one of them.  
  
He did not claim to know the mind of every Omega in Thedas, of course, but he'd come across a fair share of them in his years of travelling, and he had to admit that she was definitely different from all the ones he'd met in the past. Most of the Omegas he'd ever known were quiet and submissive, and quick to show their belly in a metaphorical (and sometimes literal) sense. In public they tended to keep their mouths shut and their eyes cast down, especially when in the presence of Alphas like himself, and sometimes even in the presence of simple Betas.  
  
Lavellan was neither shy nor submissive by what he'd seen of her, and if he wasn't able to smell it on her himself, Solas almost couldn't believe that Lavellan actually was an Omega. She didn't openly challenge him or Cassandra, the only other Alpha in their party at the moment, but throughout their journeys in the Hinterlands and in Haven, Solas had not once seen her roll over for any of the few Alphas that they'd crossed paths with. She faced them all with her head held high, not even flinching when some of them actually growled at her in their attempts to display their dominance, though Solas has the suspicion that the combined presence of Cassandra and himself was the only thing that deterred most of them from displaying any further aggression towards Lavellan, no matter how much her behavior might've frustrated them on a primal level.  
  
She was also, Solas noticed almost immediately upon their first meeting, currently unbound to an Alpha which, to an extent, explained her bold behavior. Solas had to admit that this information was both a source of amusement and an unmistakable frustration for him. In the long years of his youth, those of lesser rank already threw themselves at his feet without him even having to release his pheromones, and so on one hand he couldn't held but admire the proud and unbowing spirit that Lavellan possessed, and the way she faced each potential opponent and obstacle without her rank as an Omega ever hindering her in the slightest. It was refreshing in ways he'd couldn't describe..  
  
But on the other hand, he was still an Alpha, and knowing that she was a very non-submissive Omega made him want to completely and utterly dominate her. He wanted to see her beneath him in every sense, finally dropping her gaze and submitting herself and her will to him or, better yet, sprawled out in his bedroll, arching her back and whimpering as she begged him to take her.  
  
He wondered which would come first, or if it would come at all. Lavellan had been a complete surprise to him thus far, ever since she'd stumbled out of the Breach with a sliver of his own power embedded into her palm. It made him a little unsure of whether or not he could even break her into submission, but curse her and her beautiful tenacity, that just made him want to try even more.  
  
He wanted Lavellan to be his. He wanted to claim her as his own through whatever means it took, and so he stuck close to her, especially when they left the sanctity of Haven to explore the territories around them. In only a few weeks Lavellan's reputation of not being as submissive as the rest of her kind preceded her, but if there was anything more infamous that the Inqusition's non-submissive Omega, it was the possessive Alpha mage that traveled with her.  
  
It was a little abnormal, Solas had to admit, to see some of his fellow Alpha's actually averting their gazes whenever they wandered through a new area, but he wouldn't pretend that he got no gratifying rush from the lack of challengers that came with their known association. He was slowly but surely marking the untamable Omega as his, whatever her budding reputation might otherwise imply, and the further their travels took them the further that reputation spread. His unofficial claim to her was also, much to his delight, something that Lavellan herself never made an attempt to disprove, though she clearly heard the rumors as often as he did.  
  
Solas took great satisfaction in that revelation, and for a while it seemed like his only competition for Lavellan's affections was Cassandra, who had a habit of getting too close to Lavellan for Solas' liking. He tolerated it for a few weeks with pointed glares and gritted teeth, but when he'd finally snapped at her one evening, once Lavellan was out of earshot on the other side of camp, Cassandra had simply scoffed and assured him that she felt no urge to claim the young Elven female for herself. Solas believed her, though it still took a few days before the mere sight of the Seeker made him stop bristling.

Varric, at least, was no threat at all. Solas knew some of the more brazen Betas had a habit of trying to claim an unmarked Omega whether an Alpha was around or not, but Varric proved to be the more mellow type of Beta, expressing little interest in Lavellan beyond the occasional teasing remarks he'd throw her and Solas's way.  
  
It put Solas a little more at ease, knowing that there were no immediate threats to his claim of Lavellan among his most-frequent traveling companions, but that also left the biggest challenge to be Lavellan herself. She clearly respected him and his opinions, tolerated the rumors about them with a shrug, and had on more than one occasion shown him something close to affection during their rare moments alone together, but beyond that she'd shown no real signs that she wanted to submit to him.  
  
But Solas didn't allow it to bother him, at least not for the moment, for he had a very big advantage over Lavellan and her non-submissive ways, one that would very soon come into play. See, he was a very seasoned Alpha by then and, unlike Lavellan or Cassandra, he could detect even the slightest changes in the pheromones of the Omegas around him, and so he was aware that the start of her season was rapidly approaching.  
  
Lavellan was bold, stubborn, and proud, things that he possessed a great fondness for, at least when it came to her, but Solas also knew that this would be her first season since she'd reached sexual maturity, and he'd seen plenty of strong spirits bow down when overcome with their own primal desires.

The season tended to make whimpering fools of them all, his past-self included. Lavellan would be no different, and Solas was very much looking forward to seeing what kind of fool it would make of her.  
  
His curiosities, as it turned out, would in fact be satisfied only a few days later.

\-----------------------


	2. Chapter 2

\----------------------- 

Solas isn't sure if it's the faint scent or the sounds that stirs him out of his sleep, but within seconds his mind is withdrawing from the Fade and he slowly awakens, lying on his back in his usual bedroll and staring up at the night sky. The camp is quiet, save for the crackling of the small fire that one of the camp attendants had kept going while he and his companions slept, and upon sitting up Solas sees that they're all on the far end of the camp, sitting around their own small fire and chatting in low tones.

Speaking of his traveling companions, Solas turns his head to look at the two tents behind him. Cassandra and Varric were sharing one tent, and he can faintly hear the muffled sound of their combined snoring, with Varric's just barely being the louder of the two.

But he quickly turns his attention to the other tent, pitched further away on the outskirts of the camp than usual; Lavellan's tent, from which a warm, heady aroma is drifting, and Solas is instantly assured that yes, that scent was definitely what had awoken him; the new yet familiar scent that had him climbing out of his bedroll and approaching the tent before he could even register was he was doing. He approaches Lavellan's tent slowly, subconsciously bristling when he feels the faint aura of an Alpha that Cassandra gave off even in her sleep, and he's only a couple feet away from Lavellan's tent when he hears it; a quiet but poorly-stifled noise, sounding more like a whine than anything else, and the noise sends a warm, pleasant flush through him.

Biting back a low growl that had been building in the back of his throat, Solas pushes aside the flap of Lavellan's tent and steps inside, and the blast of the too-warm air that hits him upon entering nearly makes him groan.

Lavellan was curled up in her bedroll, her sheets kicked off in her clearly fitful sleep, and for a moment Solas just watches as she rolls back and forth, alternating between curling up and stretching out, and only holding still for a few moments at a time before she starts all over. He can see a thin sheen of sweat on her body, adding a vague muskiness to the thick scent rolling off of her in waves, and Solas knows that if he were a younger man he'd would've had her pinned down and buried himself deep by now.

Solas prided himself on the self-control he possessed at this age, but it didn't stop him from opening his mouth to taste the air, or from relishing the heavy taste that settled on his tongue. There was no dancing around or denying it now; since the sun had gone down a few hours ago, Lavellan, an unclaimed Omega sharing quarters with two Alphas and a Beta, had slipped into heat.

Well, at least her seemingly sudden change in attitude over the past few days would now make sense to everyone who hadn't yet been able to sense it; they'd soon have their answer as to why Lavellan had become so irritable lately, snapping at everyone around her one minute while brushing herself up against Solas and Cassandra the next (though after the first few times Cassandra finally picked up on what was going on and was quick to put a distance between them, even without a warning snarl or two from Solas).

With another low growl building up in his throat Solas steps further into the tent, letting the canvas flap fall back into place behind him as he closes the distance between Lavellan and himself and he kneels beside her bedroll, drinking in her scent and relishing the little noises she made in her sleep. He could almost feel the heat radiating off of her in waves through the thin clothes she wore as she slept, and as he stares at her Solas thinks about how easy it would be to tear her clothes apart right now. The fabric was light and loose on her body; a few good tugs and she would be exposed to him, every inch of her beautifully flushed skin bared to him to see, to touch, to mark as his.

Lavellan rolls over onto her side to face him, making him stiffen as she stretches her body on, releasing a faint whimper as she stretches out across her bedroll. Her shirt rides up as she moves, giving him a too-brief glimpse of her bare belly, and his gaze moves up to her throat, exposed and unmarked, and every instinct is screaming for him to mark her, to sink his teeth into that certain spot below her ear and to make his mark He needed to claim her, to show the world the unsubmissive Omega known as Lavellan now submitted only to him.

Oh, how he wanted her.. He wanted- no, he needed Lavellan to be his, and the thought of her on her belly, arching her back and begging for him to fill her sends another flare of heat through his body, and Solas is suddenly aware of how hard he is. His cock throbs in his trousers, aching to be inside Lavellan, and he knows that once she woke up she would want the same thing with a desire bordering on desperation.

He'd seen it before, and even if it was ages ago, some things never changed no matted how much time passed and this all-too familiar situation was one of them.

The physical effects of an Omega's heat were always worsened when they were awake, and this was Lavellan's first heat. No matter how much he admired her inner strength, she was still an Omega, and one couldn't fight their biology. She would want him as badly as he wanted her right now, and the second she asked for it, the second she showed her willingness to submit, his control would be gone. For the next few days after there would be nothing on his mind but the instinct satisfy their shared needs, to stake his claim on her, and he feels a small touch of sympathy for any soul who might dare to wander too close during that time.

Lavellan suddenly rolls over onto her back, and the breathless whimper she lets out as she settles back against the bedroll goes right to his groin. His cock twitches again, throbbing hard and heavy now, and Solas leans forward to brace his hands against the bedroll as he tries to steady his breathing, but each time he inhales he just breaths in more and more of her scent until his head in spinning and his cock is so hard that he's starting to ache, and..

..and Lavellan is awake. Lavellan is lying on her back, her eyes widen and fixed on him, and Solas holds her gaze as she brief shock of seeing him fades from her eyes and is almost instantly replaced with something darker, something needy. Something more.. primal. He recognizes the look, and then experiences it himself when Lavellan pokes her tongue out to lick her lips, still holding his gaze. The action makes him lick his own lips, a fresh hunger pounding in his chest and in his cock.

He reaches out to touch her side, where her shirt is still pushed up, and he's barely settled his fingertips against her skin when Lavellan lets out a short but audible growl, her teeth flashing in the dim light, and he's briefly taken aback. An Omega baring their teeth at an Alpha was as good as unheard of, especially to him, and he's not sure whether to laugh or return her little snarl with one of his own. But he doesn't move his hand, and Lavellan hasn't pulled away from his touch either, so there was some reassurance.

He traces his fingertips along the expanse of her skin, relishing in how soft it is and how hot it is. Her body is so warm, vaguely dampened by her own perspiration and a few stray droplets of the pheromone that was making his head buzz. Still breathing in her scent, Solas moves his hand from her side and across her stomach, feeling even the slightest jumps of her muscles under his touch as his hand glides under the fabric of her shirt.

_Oh, she smelled so good.._

He lets his hand slide further over her exposed belly, his palm sliding up towards her breasts and then down towards her the waistband of her loose breeches, not so much teasing her as he is testing how willing she is to let him touch her. She lets out the occasional growl that gives him pause, but it's immediately followed by a whimper as soon as his movements still. But soon her faint growling becomes less frequent and then stops entirely, and now the only sound beyond the rush of blood in his ears is of rustling fabric and the occasional hitch in Lavellan's breathing (or in his own, he wasn't sure which).

Finally, Solas's hand reaches the other side of her body and he moves his hand up to trace along the curve of her ribs, and Lavellan is practically shaking under him now, her pupils blown wide and darker than ever against her glowing irises, and Solas, with no small amount of effort, withdraws his hand, ignoring the whimper of protest as he moves forward to lean above her on his hands and knees.

For a moment neither of them move, though the heat and warmth wafting off of her is making him feel dazed, and Solas holds Lavellan's gaze until his arms are nearly shaking from the effort of holding himself still, but he waits until the glossiness in her eyes sharpens into an awareness of her current situation, and Lavellan slowly licks her lips again before she gives him a curt nod.

“Solas..” Her voice is low, breathless, and breaks halfway through his name. That's all he needs, and without further prompting Solas leans down, pressing his body down against Lavellan's as he kisses her, heated and needy as his hands move up to tangle themselves in her hair, and immediately Lavellan reaches up to grasp his face in her hands, whimpering a chorus of 'Solas' and 'please' against his mouth each time one of them starts to pull back. He most certainly intends to oblige, but he wasn't above having a little fun with her first.

She's already writhing beneath him, their clothing nothing but a cruel barrier to her now, and Solas can't resist rolling his hips down against hers. He licks his lips again when Lavellan breaks their heated kiss to cry out, hands moving to grip his shoulders as he grinds his cock down against her sex. Lavellan arches her back to him with a cry, desperate for more friction, and Solas presses his face against the crook of her neck. It's far too soon to mark her but he breathes in her scent again, hotter and smelling almost spicy now.

It's a temptation to just lay there and keep grinding against her, getting himself lost in her warmth and her aroma, but Lavellan is nearly sobbing his name now, her hips rutting up desperately against his, and Solas breaks away from his own indulgences to refocus his attention on her, to remind himself that no matter how easy it would have been to lose himself in it, this had to be about her.

Her scent may have been sending him into a rut as well, but the full effects of the heat were still hers. All of her senses were heightened but none more than touch right now, and he knew what would've been a simple brush of skin to him was so much more to her. Not only was she an Omega but this was her first heat. She had no prior experiences, no concept of pacing herself or getting lost in a nice, slow fuck.

He'd be her first, her Alpha, and until then he'd see to it that she came undone. She'd permitted him to touch her, but she still faced him as he rolls his hips against hers, still held his gaze as he touched her. Lavellan hadn't yet submitted herself to him fully, like a typical Omega would have by now, and Solas knew that she wouldn't until he earned it.

Damn that endearing stubbornness and the way it captured his attention. If that was going to be the case, then so be it. He'd earn it. Never let it be said that he didn't enjoy the occasional challenge..

Solas rocks his hips against hers once more before he pushes himself up onto his knees and settles back, straddling her waist as he trails his hands to the bottom of her shirt, and he nearly rips the thin fabric apart in his haste to get it off of her. Lavellan lifts herself up long enough to slip out of the shirt before falling back onto the bedroll, and the sight of her is breathtaking.

He takes in everything from her tousled hair to her swollen lips, to the blush burning on her cheeks, bright red and stark against the Vallaslin that for once doesn't make him frown. His gaze wanders down to her neck to her flushed collarbone, and finally to her chest, watching the slow rise and fall of her heaving chest as she tries to catch her breath.

He leans forward again before she can move, trailing his palms up her sides before he glides them over her pert breasts. He massages the small mounds, his touch made so much more sensitive by her heat, and she's moaning even before he works his thumbs against her nipples, rolling them in slow, circular motions until she's shaking. He's never been all that drawn to breasts before, but he doesn't know it it's his desire to undo her or simply the fact that it's Lavellan he's fondling, but Solas keeps working his hands against them, squeezing and rolling and tweaking until Lavellan suddenly reaches up, gripping his shoulders and slowly opening her eyes to meet his gaze once more.

“S-Solas, please..” she whimpers again, her hold on his wrists already slackening. A flash of triumph flares up in his chest, but it's almost immediately quashed by the thought of 'it's not enough'. He's almost dizzy with his own want, his cock still aching to touched, by either of them at that point, but he needs to take it further before he makes her his.

Solas nods down at her but he doesn't draw his hands away from where they linger on her chest as he leans down to kiss Lavellan again, and in spite of the need he can see burning in her eyes she doesn't hesitate to return the gesture. It's slower this time, but no less heated, and Solas gives the breasts still in his hold a firm squeeze in the hopes of parting her lips. Lavellan gasps against his mouth and Solas quickly tilts his head, deepening the kiss as his tongue slips into her mouth and brushes against hers. He feels her stiffen beneath him, adjusting to the unfamiliar sensation, but within seconds she's moaning, curling her tongue around his, and he growls when she suddenly draws her head back, letting her teeth graze against his lower lip, and he curses when he finds himself chasing her lips as she pulls away.

She truly put every other Omega to shame..

They're both panting softly now, foreheads touching, and Solas feels his chest suddenly flare with an odd affection when he sees the faint smirk playing on Lavellan's beautifully reddened lips. So, she wanted to play, did she? Well, the Wolf was more than happy to..

Solas quickly reclaims her lips with his own, letting out a low growl when she tried to work the control back in her favor, and she hesitates only briefly before she falls back, letting him take the lead and sending another flash of triumph through him. He growls again, lightly nipping at her mouth as he draws back before moving his way to her jawline, giving another nip or two along the way before he reaches her ear. Solas slowly drags his tongue along the outer shell before blowing out cool air against the damp trail, making Lavellan shudder even more as his mouth moves to the tip of her ear and he bites down, careful not enough to hurt the sensitive tip but still hard enough to make her jump and grasp at his arms.

Solas smirks as he switches over to the other side of her head, pausing long enough to press a tender kiss to her lips before he gives her other ear a similar treatment, though he sucks at the tip this time rather than simply biting. That seems to drive Lavellan enough more wild, and she's writhing beneath again, gasping something into his own ear, but it's too breathless for Solas to make out and so his actions don't stop.

He curls his tongue against the tip of her ear before moving down, letting his lips graze against her earlobe before he bites down again, and Lavellan suddenly tugs his tunic hard enough to snap him out of his trance, and he comes back into focus as she chokes out a gasp, her hips stuttering and shaking against his. Her eyes are shut, mouth opening in a silent cry as the scent of her arousal heightens so suddenly it makes him dizzy in the best of ways.

Solas groans as he straightens up, bracing himself against his arms again but as Lavellan shakes through the last of her sudden orgasm he keeps her hips firmly pinned down with his own, grinding down just as her shaking starts to subside and making her cry out again. He feels her spread her legs, trying to rock up against him in spite of her shaking limps, her sex sensitive but far from satisfied, much like this own, and speaking of which..

“Turn over,” Solas growls into her ear, and he barely has time to draw back before Lavellan's rolling over onto her stomach, her fingers curling against the bedroll as she looks back at him over her shoulder. He presses a quick kiss to her shoulder before he's pulling back, moving away from her and trying to ignore the loss of her warmth as he hooks his fingers beneath the fabric of her waistband, tugging them and her small clothes down in one swift motion, and he closes his eyes as her scent of her arousal hits him again, now intensified by her recent orgasm.

Lavellan starts to squirm beneath him, and Solas snaps back to attention to pull her remaining clothes off, and he slides his palms along her legs before gripping her by the waist. He pulls her back against him, brushing his still-clothed cock over the curve of her backside, making her gasp and squirm. She tries to move, to rock back against him, but he holds her firmly in place, steadily rolling his hips down onto hers until the action risks undoing himself.

Damn him, he had to take her now before he lost his mind to it, and judging by the look on her face she was probably thinking the same..

\-----------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! 8D To be finished in the next part~

**Author's Note:**

> Original thread: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14317.html?thread=54562029#t54562029
> 
> My Tumblr: http://maharielofferelden.tumblr.com/


End file.
